Daylight
by nothingtoit
Summary: Quinn and Rachel meet one night at a local bar/nightclub. Could one mistake be the best thing that has ever happened to them? Faberry One-shot. G!P Quinn.


_A/N: This is an AU G!P Quinn story. It's a one-shot with a possibility of being more depending on the feedback I get for it. So, let me know your thoughts. _

_**A/N Edit:**__When I originally wrote this story it was for my girlfriend who requested a Vanessa Hudgens G!P and Selena Gomez story. I changed it into a Faberry story because it's the ship that I prefer. As it would seem, I confused you guys a bit because I didn't change all of the times I called Vanessa short in the story, instead now it looks like I think Quinn is shorter than Rachel, which I don't. It's fixed now. I don't have a beta, and I didn't catch those mistakes on my own. Thank you for letting me know. _

She sat by the bar idly playing with the thin black straw delicately placed in her Cape Cod. Her hazel eyes followed the motion of the small ice cubes in her drink as she swirled them around. It was about the most captivating thing she could find that night. From the corner of her eye she could see one of her past sexual escapades wave at her to catch her attention; she politely turned around and grinned at the blonde who in turn giggled and buried her face in her friend's shoulder with embarrassment.

"I don't know how you do it Quinn."

"It's a curse." She responded to her friend Sam who was bartending. She'd met him in college and the two had shared an apartment for about a year before he'd moved out on his own to the apartment across from hers.

"You say that." He said with a grin. "But you always come back for more." He finished as he reached for a glass to serve a couple that had taken a seat by Quinn. She shrugged and raised her drink to her lips. She gulped as much as she could tolerate and winced as she felt the warmth from the alcohol slowly make its way down her throat.

"That's not why I come here." She said evasively as she watched him bounce around the bar to serve some other people that had arrived right after the couple next to her. She rolled her eyes; of course she'd picked the worst place to be when looking for some semblance of peace. Tuesdays were never a busy day in the club, but unfortunately it gradually began to get packed. It was New York after all. "I should have just stayed home." She mumbled under her breath.

Everywhere she looked she was met with curious or lustful gazes directed her way. It was something she was used to given her reputation, but it didn't mean it was something she was particularly proud of. Yes, she enjoyed wooing girls and seeing just how many of them would fall for her, but it wasn't about the sex. It was always about the amount of girls she was with as opposed to the actual act or pleasure.

"Hey Sam." She called as she raised her glass.

"That was quick." He said referencing how fast she finished it.

"I have to use the bathroom." She said while reaching forward enough to stop him from pouring anything. "When I get back." She explained.

The short walk to the bathroom wasn't as short as she'd hoped it would be. It was thanks to a nonstop string of girls that she couldn't for the life of her remember; most likely due to the inebriated state she must have been in when she'd met them. One girl in particular had stopped her and immediately started toying with her hair. She complimented how soft it felt and mentioned that she loved her new haircut. Quinn nodded uncomfortably at the memory of spring break as she did her best to politely move away from her. She ran a frustrated hand through her short blonde hair and managed to walk around the sea of people pointlessly standing by the bathroom door.

She raised a hand to greet a guy that she recalled meeting about a week earlier as she absentmindedly reached for the door handle to the bathroom with her other. She was met with a warm hand instead of the cold metal of the handle. Her head snapped towards the direction of the door as she looked at the figure beside her. It was a short brunette. She wore a small smile on her face as Quinn took in her features.

"Sorry. I didn't notice you were reaching for it too." The shorter girl said shyly. Quinn nodded softly and found herself forced to smile in return. There was something about the twinkle in her eye that made her feel at ease.

"That's fine, neither did I." She replied casually. Her eyebrows furrowed when she heard a giggle from the girl. She noticed was looking at the door and saw that her hand was still in place over hers. She pulled back with a sheepish grin. She blinked surprised at her own reaction to this girl; she was rarely ever shy or reserved. As the brunette opened the door, Quinn instinctively held it for her and gestured with her hand towards the inside. She understood and walked in first.

Once inside the bathroom Quinn walked around the small space to find that all the stalls were occupied. She glanced to her right and saw the twinkling eyed brunette bite her lip as she waited for one of the stalls to become available. Quinn couldn't help but look at her outfit; her legs were on full display thanks to a short yet not too short black skirt. She unconsciously licked her lips as her eyes continued their trail. She shook her head out of the trance she was found when she stared for a bit too long at the way her shirt clung to her thin frame.

She expelled a soft breath as she internally mocked herself for feeling so uneasy in the presence of the beautiful brunette; it was a strange yet thrilling feeling. If she ever felt like meeting somebody she would never hesitate in walking up to them and introducing herself, but for some reason every time she inched towards this girl she felt insecure. She'd never admit to it or show it, but the feeling was there. No amount of girls –as much as she tried– or overcompensating could take away the fear of rejection that was always on her mind. She had an extra 'edge' to thank for that.

The door to one of the stalls opened and out walked a girl. Quinn glanced back over to her right and saw the short brunette looking back at her expectantly. She grinned momentarily when her mind immediately took her expectancy as a way of implying interest in her. She was about to reach for her hand and pull her towards the stall with her, but she was interrupted.

"Oh please." Quinn turned her head at the sound of a scoff. "I'll go."

Both girls watched as a redhead walked past them and into the stall. Quinn smiled when she heard the shorter girl giggle.

"You probably should have gone, huh?" Quinn asked teasingly as she stepped towards her.

"I thought you might've wanted to use it first." She replied softly with a smile. Quinn chuckled when it hit her that she was just being genuinely nice and had no thoughts of entanglement in her mind; she was being polite and letting her use the bathroom first.

"That was nice of you." She said with a grin and was met with a shrug in response. "So, do you have a name stranger?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" Quinn asked. "Are you teasing me?"

"I bet you'd like that wouldn't you?" She responded. Quinn was taken aback by the sly comment and after a moment of composing herself she smirked.

"Maybe."

Quinn was graced with another one of the brunette's giggles. She watched in amusement and wondered for a moment why she was so interested in her. She'd never actually been interested in any of the girls she'd been with in previous occasions. She chalked it up to the way this particular girl held herself and seemed so carefree. There was something about her that screamed innocence, but from what little she'd seen there was also a hint of mischief there. She was so lost in her thought that she had failed to see her walk into one of the stalls that had become available.

She sighed and shrugged away her disappointment. She didn't want to seem creepy for waiting around to see if she would come out soon. As soon as there was another empty stall she quickly went in. When she was done she looked around and found that the girl wasn't anywhere in sight. She pushed aside her disappointment again and opted to go back to the bar.

Sam had effectively managed to keep her seat by the bar. She plopped down with a huff and called him over. He reluctantly ended his conversation with a guy she recognized as his boyfriend Blaine.

"What's up?" He asked as he instinctively reached for the cranberry juice nearby and started mixing up a drink for her. "You look mad."

"No I don't." She huffed with a scoff.

"Sure." He said as he placed a fresh cup in front of him and winked towards Blaine back at the end of the bar.

"I'm not." She replied rolling her eyes. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh come on. I know you a little too much to believe that." He said just as he'd finished pouring Quinn her drink. He waited for anything from his friend, but she was focused on something else. He looked over towards where she was looking. She was very interested in a booth over by the left side of the club. There was a trio of girls sitting together in said booth. Two of the girls sat with their backs to the bar and one of them sat opposite the two of them. He quickly glimpsed at his friend for a moment and saw that she was biting her lip as she looked at the laughing girl facing them. "I get it." He said with a grin. He reached forward and waved a hand in front of Quinn's face until she looked at him. "I get it." He repeated.

"What do you get?" She asked with annoyance.

"I've seen that look before." He said as he passed a bottle of rum to his coworker so they could attend to someone waiting on a drink.

"What look?" She asked while looking over to the booth where the three girls were seated. She watched curiously as it seemed that two of the girls were going to get up and dance.

"The _'I want to fuck her so bad but I'm actually worried that I won't get to'_ look." She shook her head as she laughed slightly; he wasn't all that wrong. There was no denying that even though she'd promised herself that she wouldn't pursue anybody that night, she was dying to walk over to that girl and do ungodly things to her. Despite her crude thoughts, she also just wanted to know the girl's name. Usually girls were quick to tell her their name, number and in some instances their address just to get some attention from her. Not this girl though; she'd decided that it would be cute to tease her and maybe because of that Quinn couldn't resist the urge to go after her.

"You caught me." She said playfully with a hand on her chest as she pretended to be caught doing something terrible. He laughed and placed her drink in front of her before going back to several people waiting around the bar. It was in that moment that Quinn saw the two girls that were with the adorable brunette stand and finally go to the dance floor. This was her chance, she thought as she grabbed her drink and walked over to the booth she'd been eying.

Quinn was met with a pair of playful eyes looking at her when she got closer to her. She grinned and took a sip from the black straw in her glass when she'd finally reached her.

"I didn't think I'd see you again." Quinn said slyly placing her cup on the small table as she took a seat next to the brunette.

"Aren't you glad that you did?" She asked with a timid smile.

"I am." Quinn commented. She scooted closer to her and placed her hand on the booth beside her; her fingers barely grazed the soft skin of her tan thigh. She watched with a grin the way she licked her lips and moved away slightly. "So, what's your name?" She asked.

"You're stubborn."

"I am when I want something." Quinn moved her lips against the her ear and said lowly.

"Why do you want to know my name so badly?" She asked in return as she attempted to keep her eyes open. The feeling of the taller girl's breath dancing across her skin was distracting. Quinn laughed softly and bit her lip slightly as she pulled back to look the brunette in the eyes. She watched those big brown eyes for a moment before she answered.

"I need to know your name if I'm going to take you home tonight."

"Stubborn and confident." She teased as her finger circled the top of her glass. Quinn eyed the motion and wondered what it would feel like to have her fingers all over. She crossed her legs while moving closer to her with a smirk to hide the effect she had on her. "Rachel."

"Rachel." Quinn said while gazing into her eyes. "I'm Quinn. It's nice to meet you."

"I bet you say that to all the girls." She said lightheartedly.

"I don't actually." Rachel raised a questioning eyebrow. She doubted someone with Quinn's reputation wouldn't use such a common line with girls.

"Sure." She commented. Her friends had mentioned the taller girl in several conversations. The only things they had to say about her were related to the many one night stands she was used to engaging in. She could see why most girls swooned over Quinn. She was beautiful; she had stunning hazel eyes paired with supple lips and a striking jawline framed by her short blonde hair. Beauty aside, she was charming and witty. Her confidence was just as captivating as that perfect smile across her lips.

"Why don't we just skip the part where I tell you how beautiful you are?"

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked; her finger halting as her eyes dropped to Quinn's pink lips.

"The rest of the night is going to play out as follows." Quinn said. She pulled the lime slice off her glass and sucked on it softly. Rachel's eyes locked onto her tongue licking the small amount of juice left on her lips. Quinn placed the lime on the table. She used a lone finger to softly touch Rachel's hand that rested on the table as she inched closer to her again. "I tell you that I want you and you play hard to get." Rachel narrowed her eyes with the slightest of smiles on her face. "I won't take no for an answer and I'll compliment you, but you wouldn't fall for it because your friends say I'm no good." She raised an eyebrow as Quinn continued. "I'll tell you that they're right, but I can make you feel things you've never felt before." She held back a sigh when she felt the blonde girl's lips against her ear much like earlier. "I'll tell you that I want to touch you, kiss you, and _fuck _you until you scream my name over and over again." She pulled back to look at Rachel who was biting her lip as she waited for a conclusion to her idea of how the night would go. "So, why don't we just skip all that and do what we both know will inevitably happen tonight?"

Rachel didn't bother to say goodbye to her friends as she rushed to text them a quick explanation of where she'd be. The feeling of lips against her neck made it impossible to move her fingers with enough precision to actually make the test coherent. She moaned softly once she was done and soft lips pressed on her own. They kissed slowly yet with a sense of urgency that neither girl had ever felt before.

Quinn hastily pulled Rachel along with her as she signaled for a cab. After a hurried murmur of her address to the driver, her lips found the brunettes' again. Rachel held her hand in her own and placed it high on her thigh. Quinn grinned between kisses as her fingers teased the soft skin of her legs. Their actions were halted due to a disgruntled noise from the driver. They pulled apart, but remained seated closely. Quinn's left hand slowly inched its way higher underneath Rachel's skirt who was panting as her fingers barely touched her damp panties. Quinn's tongue darted out to lick the shell of her ear.

"Oh god." Rachel whispered heatedly. She turned to look at Quinn whose eyes hazel eyes were dark and concentrated. Quinn in turn removed her hand from its place and started trailing small shapes up and down her thigh teasingly.

They barely noticed the transition from the cab to Quinn's apartment. Rachel had felt the couch underneath her just as soon as they'd crossed the front door. Quinn's lips were on her neck again, nipping and sucking at all the available skin; her elbows were propped up on either side of her head as her body hovered over her. Rachel's hands held onto the tall girl's black vest as she pulled her body down slowly.

She wanted to feel her body pressed as closely to her as possible and she wrapped her long legs around the tan girl. Quinn moaned deep in her throat at the contact while Rachel gasped in surprise. Her eyes which were closed opened in shock as she rocked her hips slowly in an attempt to feel what she'd felt just seconds ago. Quinn moaned again and removed herself from her neck to look down at her curious brown eyes.

"Is that a strap-?"

"No." Quinn interrupted before she could finish her question. "It's not."

Rachel nodded softly when she noticed her tense slightly. Quinn licked her lips nervously. There was that damn fear of rejection again. In all honesty, she'd only ever felt it once before with her first girlfriend Marley; things ended badly when she'd told her about her 'condition'. She called her a freak and told her she had a lot of nerve to ever think she'd want someone like her. That was why she took it upon herself to sleep with as many girls as possible. In some way she wanted to prove to Marley that she was wrong, that not only would someone want her, everybody she sought out would want her. Quinn knew the reason she feared that Rachel wouldn't want to continue was because she had struck a chord with her. The way her heart raced and her stomach fluttered with all those cliché butterflies was enough indication that Rachel was different somehow.

Quinn sighed lowly when an unexpected kiss was placed to her closed eyes. The gesture eased the tension she felt as she opened her eyes again. Rachel placed a warm hand on her cheek as she rubbed gently in a soothing manner.

"You can tell me." She whispered.

"Would you believe me if I told you I have a penis?"

"I don't know." She answered slowly. "Do you?"

"Yeah." Quinn said with a discreet gulp. She watched Rachel's face go from confused to disbelieving and back to curious in several seconds. She chuckled as she watched her think about what she was just told. "Weird, huh?" Rachel made eye contact with her immediately and shook her head.

"No way."

"You seem oddly at ease with this." Rachel smiled and placed a hand on the back of Quinn's neck. She pulled her down until their lips were barely touching. Her tongue darted across her lips slowly before their lips parted and they kissed languidly. Rachel removed her legs from Quinn's waist and reached down with both hands. "Rachel." Quinn whispered breathily against her ear as she lowered herself slightly. Her arms were already quivering as she anticipating anything and everything from Rachel.

"I want to see you." Rachel replied as her right hand reached further to cup the bulge between Quinn's legs. All of Quinn's worries faded away and her confidence was back in place. She moaned when she felt Rachel's hand squeeze her timidly. Her hips rocked slowly as Rachel's touch grew bolder and her hand slipped into her pants to hold her over her boxer briefs. It wasn't long before she was being pushed back on the couch. She watched in a daze as Rachel moved to kneel down in front of her. She bit her lip to contain her excitement. The thought of having those plump lips wrapped around her shaft was almost too much to handle.

Rachel undid her belt and pants and with her help they removed the garment. Quinn placed a hand on her cheek reassuringly; she didn't want her to do anything she'd wish she hadn't later on. For some reason she cared about how she'd feel about this after the fact. Rachel smiled and met her halfway in a soft kiss. Quinn sighed and closed her eyes when she felt Rachel slip the briefs off of her. She worried for passing seconds before smirking when she saw Rachel's wide eyes glued to her.

"Do you like what you see?" She asked. Rachel nodded in awe, it was the first time she saw a penis in person. She'd never been with a guy so she had no idea whether the size was bigger than most, but she assumed it was about seven inches. The bulbous head was pink and glistening with pre-cum. She licked her lips as she imagined the girth of the shaft rubbing against her pussy or inside her. Quinn held her hand that was placed on her thigh and in turn wrapped it around her cock.

"So soft." Rachel breathed as her hand slowly massaged the length of her. She collected the traces of pre-cum from the tip of it and used it to help her stroke the soft shaft in her hand. Quinn expelled a content breath as she looked at the innocent expression on Rachel's face as she became more confident and moved her hand at a medium pace.

"That's good." Quinn whispered encouragingly. "Take your clothes off." Rachel looked away from the appendage and gazed into hazel eyes. Her pussy throbbed at the command; she clenched her thighs to ease the throbbing. She loved the way Quinn took control. She stood and started taking off her clothes. Quinn looked on enthralled as each piece of clothing was tossed aside. She slowly stroked her cock to the sight and waited patiently for Rachel to finish as more tan skin was revealed to her. "So fucking sexy." She said when Rachel finally dropped her bra to the floor and she saw her full breasts on display; she itched to touch her pert nipples, but she decided to hold off for the moment.

"Is this good?" Rachel asked teasingly while toying with the waistband of her panties. Quinn shook her head with a grin and stopped touching herself to take off her vest and shirt. She hadn't bothered to wear a bra that night.

"Take it off." She said with her eyes locked on her panty clad pussy. Rachel slowly but surely tossed her panties aside. Quinn's hand returned to her hot shaft as soon as Rachel's bare pussy was exposed to her. She called her over and Rachel resumed her kneeling position in front of her. "That's better." Quinn said as Rachel wrapped her hand around her length again. She leaned forward unable to help herself; she held onto one of her breasts and pinched her already hard nipple. Rachel whimpered at the touch. Quinn was enjoying the feeling of Rachel's hand on her, but she wanted more. She moved her hand to Rachel's hair and tangled her fingers there. She pulled her up for a searing kiss before slowly directing her pouty lips towards her hard cock. "Oh _fuck _yeah." She moaned when she felt wet heat surround her. Rachel's tongue darted out and ran from the tip of her cock, down the length and back up.

"Hmm." Rachel moaned as she flattened her tongue against her shaft and placed a hand on Quinn's flat stomach.

"You like sucking my cock don't you?" Quinn said throwing her head back slightly for a moment. Rachel nodded eagerly and continued to lick and suck. Her hand was still stroking the flat expanse of her stomach and Quinn could already feel her balls tightening from the pleasure of having her cock worshipped. "Shit." She growled when Rachel started to take in the length of her shaft; the hand that was in her hair urged her to take more of her down her throat. Rachel moaned and took as much of her in her mouth as she could. She felt Quinn hold her hair tightly and start to move her hips gradually. Rachel moaned louder and allowed her to pump her cock into her mouth, essentially fucking her face. She reached down to her wet pussy and rubbed her throbbing clit enough to calm the ache there. Quinn groaned at the intense pleasure and gave her a moment to breathe as she pulled out of her glorious mouth.

"You're so hard." Rachel said between small pants. "Does it turn you on to have complete control over me?" She asked mischievously. Quinn smirked and pulled her up for another kiss.

"You have no idea." She replied, hand tangling in Rachel's hair again to guide her back to her cock. Rachel happily accepted the length and girth of her down her throat again. She sucked the base of it until she heard Quinn's breaths turn short and sporadic. She wrapped her lips on just the tip of her dick and pumped the shaft in time with her breathing as she waited for her cum. Quinn struggled to keep her eyes open as she pushed her hips up into Rachel's hand and mouth to reach her peak. A few more pumps from her hand and sucks from her plump lips and Quinn was cumming with deep spurts. Rachel moaned as she swallowed every bit of it and made a show of kissing and licking the pink tip of her cock.

Quinn smiled as she came down from her high and felt her dick twitch thanks to Rachel's tongue teasing the tip of it. Rachel was unaware that Quinn had somewhat come down from her high and next thing she knew she was being pulled into a bedroom and pushed onto the bed. She moaned when their bodies came into full contact for the first time that night. She could feel Quinn's thick cock rubbing against her wet pussy as they moved their hips in sync. Their lips parted and their tongues stroked one another's sensually.

"That feels so good." Rachel whimpered. Quinn's response was a trail of kisses down to her breasts. Her hands massaged the soft globes before pinching her nipples. She sucked her right nipple in her mouth and paid generous attention to it with her tongue. Rachel scratched her back with every swipe of Quinn's tongue, leaving white traces in their wake. Quinn took that as a sign of encouragement as she kissed her way down her stomach. Her hand stroked Rachel's thighs as she settled between them. Rachel gasped with anticipation when she felt Quinn's hot breath against her clit.

"Look at this pussy." Quinn husked while kissing her thighs. Rachel's hips canted upward as she waited for Quinn's mouth on her pussy; but Quinn was in control and she wanted to make that clear. She wasn't about to give Rachel what she wanted just yet. "I bet you taste amazing." She said slyly as she kissed her pussy only slightly.

"Please." Rachel whispered. She wanted her so badly. Quinn smirked obviously pleased that she had her in such a state of want and desire. She decided that she was done teasing her for the moment and surged forward. "Q-Quinn." She moaned with an arch of her back. Quinn's tongue traced her pussy and teased her clit. She used her fingers to spread her pussy and suck on her clit. Rachel jerked up and panted as Quinn slowly licked and sucked her pussy. She placed a hand on her head when she felt Quinn's tongue inside of her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head when she felt her tongue swirl around inside of her before going back to a slow buildup inside and out. Her fingers played with her clit and tied with her tongue Rachel felt she was on the verge of release. Quinn could feel her walls tightening on her tongue. She knew thanks to that and the way Rachel's thighs quivered against her head that she was moments away from cumming. She replaced her tongue with a lone finger and her mouth took place of her fingers on her clit. "Oh yes." Rachel moaned as her walls clamped down on Quinn's finger and she felt wetness pool beneath her. "Fuck yes!" She closed her eyes as wave after wave of pleasure racked through her body.

Quinn moaned as she licked every bit of her wetness. After a moment she moved up her body and kissed her deeply. Rachel moaned at the taste of herself on Quinn's lips and eagerly traced them with her tongue as she felt the head of her hard cock rub against her pussy again. Quinn never stopped kissing her as one of her hands squeezed her soft breast roughly and thrust forward. Her dick moved easily over Rachel's wet pussy as she teased her clit with each movement.

Rachel's eyes opened when she felt the tip of Quinn's cock nudge her entrance slowly. She nodded vigorously as she waited anxiously to feel the short haired beauty inside of her. She inhaled deeply when she felt her push just the tip slowly inside of her. Quinn moved away from her neck and kissed her soundly. Rachel hands tangled in blonde tresses as their tongues met passionately. She was vaguely aware of the pain she felt when Quinn thrust forward.

"Fuck… tight pussy." Quinn groaned when she felt Rachel's hot walls clamp around her cock. Rachel's hand held dearly to Quinn's hair as she started to thrust in and out of her slowly. She'd never felt so full in her life as she slowly adjusted to the girth of the hard shaft.

Quinn continued her slow thrusts as she looked down at Rachel's face. Her bottom lip between her teeth, small whimpers at the back of her throat each time she'd thrust just a little bit harder. She marveled at the sight of the light sheen of sweat on her tan skin while the pace of her thrusts increased gradually.

"Everything is so-." Rachel moaned breathlessly as her hands moved away from Quinn's hair up to her own. "Oh god, _deep_." She said when Quinn thrust her hips particularly hard. Quinn was spurred on by her little pants and mewls as she pumped into her repeatedly. "I love your cock inside me." Rachel exhaled.

"Yeah?" Quinn asked receiving a nod. She smirked as she unexpectedly pulled out of her. Rachel whimpered feeling empty, but that was forgotten once she felt herself being turned over. She felt her ass being pulled up as she rested her upper body against the bed. Quinn licked her lips as she massaged the perfect globes in front of her and saw her glistening pussy from that angle. She leaned forward and held onto Rachel's hair as she pulled her up abruptly and bit her neck. Rachel moaned and leaned back into her as she felt Quinn's dick pressed up against her ass. She moved her hips against it and continued moaning when Quinn's tongue lavished her neck where she'd been bitten. "I'm going to fuck you from behind." She husked against her ear as she pushed her dick between her ass cheeks. Rachel moved her hips again to feel that hard cock throbbing against her skin even more. "Such an innocent face for such a tease." Quinn breathed as her hands massaged her breasts. Rachel giggled and nodded pleased with herself.

The sound was music to Quinn's ears as she pushed Rachel back to her previous position with her ass up and her head pressed on the pillow below her. She wasted no time and thrust deep into her sopping pussy.

"Oh god baby." Rachel gripped the sheets beneath her as she felt Quinn thrust with purpose. Quinn held onto her hips and closed her eyes briefly as she felt that intense heat around her cock again. Her eyes opened again to lock on to the way her dick entered Rachel's pussy and came back out slick with her essence. She looked to Rachel's face that was contorted with pleasure as she'd started pushing her ass back into her. Quinn grinned and stopped her movements while Rachel did all the work. She closed her eyes and licked her lips as she heard the sound of their bodies slapping together.

"Good girl." Quinn moaned. "Use my fucking cock." Rachel clutched the sheets as she rocked her ass back and forth to feel Quinn hitting that spot deep inside her again. She whimpered repeatedly as she worked them both up into a frenzy. Quinn could feel the telltale signs of her orgasm approaching again when Rachel's pussy clenched her dick. She could feel Rachel's thighs tremble as her breaths quickened and her moans escalated. "Shit yes." Quinn hissed as she took control and started pounding into the heated girl. "Take this cock baby." She enunciated with a thrust after each word.

Rachel felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside out as Quinn's dick speared her repeatedly. She could feel the bulbous head hitting a perfect spot inside of her that sent tingles all the way down to the tips of her toes.

"Quinn. Fuck Quinn." Quinn struggled to hold out, but it was nearly impossible with the way she was screaming and moaning her name. Her thrusts turned into short and deep ones. She watched Rachel's face turn a deep shade of red with the way she pushed in deeply and rotated her hips ever so slightly. And then Rachel was trembling all over. Quinn exhaled a breath as she felt her tight pussy around her make her thrust harder to achieve. Rachel moaned deeply and with one last scream of Quinn's name she was cumming. _Hard_.

"I'm going to cum inside your pussy." Quinn husked as she thrust repeatedly into her.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Rachel whimpered with each pump into her. Her pussy was swollen and sore from the rough movement, but she loved the feeling of Quinn's cock working her into oblivion. "Cum inside me baby."

It wasn't long before Quinn was bottoming out inside her. Her cum trickled hotly inside her. Rachel moaned at the feeling; she reached for Quinn's ass to keep her in place as every last bit of her cum was shot into her pussy. She could feel Quinn's throbbing cock move slowly to extend the aftershocks of both their orgasm.

Rachel breathed a sad sigh when she felt Quinn pull out of her slowly. Quinn moved next to her and exhaled with a grin. She looked at the spent girl beside her and admired the way her brown hair clung to her wet forehead and the way her eyes were droopy.

"Aren't you glad we skipped straight to this?" Quinn teased. Rachel rolled her eyes playfully and nodded as she placed her head on her bare chest. Quinn's eyes widened at the gesture. It was rare for girls to ever do anything like that after the fact, but she welcomed it. She wrapped her arms around the brunette and closed her eyes as she enjoyed her post sex haze. That was until Rachel worriedly spoke.

"We didn't use a condom did we?" Quinn laughed nervously. It didn't make sense for them to have used a condom seeing as she came inside of her. She shook her head in response.

"No, we didn't." Rachel nodded slowly and closed her eyes. There was no way she could get pregnant from having sex one time without a condom, they thought. Quinn kissed her head softly and held her a little bit closer. "Shit."


End file.
